


Love Next Door

by theonetosurvive (orphan_account)



Category: Green Day
Genre: Epic Bromance, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/theonetosurvive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very AU story about Trillie. Super cute though. What if Billie, Mike and Tre we all teachers. They taught their instrument to students at a local music store in studio's next to each other. What if Billie likes Tre but hardly knows him... better than it sounds just please try it. And let me know if I should continue... R&R</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So the basic idea is they teach students and they teach in studios next to each other. Green Day hasn't happened and they're bout mid twenties.

Loves Next Door

I pass Mike’s studio walking to mine, studio #2. I smile, worked here almost six years. As I’m walking in I see my other neighbor Frank. He’s super awesome, really weird from what I’ve gathered but still awesome. I stand there staring for a while till he notices me. He waves and I smile waving back. I go into my studio to wait for my first student.

~*~

I stand as my last student of the day leaves. Mike walks in.  
“Hey Billie, want to grab a beer or hang out tonight? I’m not doing anything.” He smiled. Mike’s been my best friend for years.  
“Sure. Ugh I was wondering do you think Frank would want to go grab a beer or something to?” I glance at the hallway behind Mike to see him talking to a student.  
“Still don’t got the balls to ask him out on a date?” He laughed.   
“Shut up!” I glared at him. “You know what happened late time I dated someone.”  
“Yea she cheated, you cried, big whoop that was like a year ago. Besides you’ve been eyeing him sense he started here 2 YEARS ago” He mock glared at me.  
“Yea well….” I trail off mumbling rubbing the back of my neck.   
He turned around “Aye Frank” He looked at us “Want to hang out tonight.” He grinned. After saying good bye to his student he walked over.  
“Sure. Get’s me out of doing some stupid blind date thing my freaking mother set up” he made a disgusted face. “I’ll just tell her I found an actual date… well kinda” He chuckled.  
Mike grinned “I bet if Billie had his way this…” I elbow him  
“This would be a great time to get to know you. We’ve worked next to each other for a very long time and never really gotten to know each other.” I smile.  
“Sure I’m gonna run home but meet you at the bar on Joseph St. in say an hour?”  
“Yea sounds great. See you then.” He smiled and left. Mike starts laughing hysterically.  
“Billie’s got a crush.” I punch his arm. “Shut up!”

~*~

An hour later I walk into the bar Mike in tow. Frank’s at the bar.  
“Hey, Billie, Mike” He grinned.  
“Hey Frank”  
“Call me Tre. I hate my name. Frank sounds like it’s for an old man. I go by Tre Cool.” I laugh  
“Hi Tre” Mike to be a little butthead slaps my ass.   
“Hey Tre” Mike says grinning from the squeak I made.  
Tre looks at us funny but doesn’t seem to bother him long. “So um tell us about yourself Tre...” I like it Tre it’s funky and fun.  
“Well I teach drums as you know. Always loved the drums, I’m pretty weird love lots of bizarre unique things, pretty laid back. Not a lot to tell really.” He shrugs.  
“Cool, I’m Billie as you know. I teach Guitar, electric and acoustic. I also teach beginner piano lessons. I like punk music and style, also laid back.”I smile at him. Mike chuckles.  
“Not that anyone seems to care but I’m Mike. I teach bass guitar. Known this guy sense we were like 11.” He ruffles my hair. I bat his hands away huffing.  
Tre laughs “You two are adorable. Are you dating?” My jaw almost drops.   
“Ha I bet he wishes, but no. I’m happily with my girlfriend and he’s been miserably single for about a year.” I wish he would stop talk for me.  
“Oh I’m sorry I assumed.” I chuckle.  
“It’s cool I did try once when we were like 17.” I laugh “But I’m glad it didn’t happen cause were like brothers it’d be super weird.” Mike nods his agreement.   
Tre nods taking a drink of what looks like a beer. “So Billie no girl or guy got your heart yet?”  
“No last one cheated. Little skank.” I remember finding out like it was yesterday. I try to hide my frown.  
“So if I were to say I’m single and you’re single and you’re super-hot and I like you a lot and have for a while what would you say?” He said fast.  
I blink “I would say you cute and I like you too.”  
He smiled a huge adorable Tre smile “Good so Billie Will you go out with me?”


	2. Yes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Billie going to say yes to Tre or is he to unsure?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been so log sense I updated. This chapter is to the two reader who encourage me to continue. Thank you! Enjoy and let me know thought and what band should they see for their first date?

Billie grinned and blushed slightly "R-really...?" Tre chuckled  
"Yes really. I really like you and I'll spend as long as it takes convincing you of that." He smiled a crooked smile.   
" heck yea I'll go out with you." I practically throw myself on him hugging him.   
Mike smacks my ass again " looks like we know who's the girl already. I just glared an gave him the finger. Tre smiled. "We're both guys and no one has to be 'the girl' we can just be who we are." I was so happy I hugged him again.   
"Take that Mike..." I blew a raspberry at him.   
"Oh your such a sissy Billie."   
"Cat noises in bed"  
"Drunk drag queen!"  
"Finger licker!"  
"Testosterone booster" he gave me an evil glare but then glaced at Tre and frowned. I couldn't believe he said that.   
"You know that's a secret" I said gritting my teeth. I was about to go of on him when I found my lips rather pre occupied not that I minded. When he ended the kiss he smiled softly.  
"Don't be ashamed. I don't know the whole story but in time I will. Anyways I should be going but umm want to go see a local band tomorrow at like 7 Billie. And I'm paying. First dates my treat." He kisses me once more and grinned before walking out.   
I looked at Mike "Oh my god I have a date with the man I've been dreaming of for a year now." He laughed and we had another beer

**Author's Note:**

> So how is it. Comment and let me know...


End file.
